


Get Down, Make Love

by universityofwhales



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Body Worship, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, I really have no excuse for this one, M/M, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universityofwhales/pseuds/universityofwhales
Summary: Of course the day they decide to go camping, it starts to rain. But there are still ways to entertain yourself while stuck inside a tent.





	Get Down, Make Love

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop broke, and so I got a new one. And what do I do with my new laptop? Write smut. I don't know how to cope with myself sometimes.

The rain softly pattered on the tent as Crowley laid on his mattress, staring upwards. Of course it had to rain. It was his luck, wasn't it? When Aziraphale said he wanted to give this camping thing a shot, Crowley didn't dare say no to him. Most likely, he was thinking of sitting by the fire, looking up at the night sky as the flames warmed them. But now here they were, stuck in the middle of the woods, miles away from civilization, and trapped inside a tent that was shielding them from the downpour outside. The smell of wet grass was starting to make Crowley sick.

"Um. Crowley?"

Upon hearing his name, Crowley looked over to Aziraphale, sitting a couple feet away with a book in his lap. "Yeah?"

"Oh, I was just...checking you were awake."

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"I see that."

Crowley looked back up, listening to the rain beating down on the light fabric of the tent. Even if a hurricane was coming, Crowley was confident that the tent would lay perfectly still. Hell, an atom bomb could drop on top of them, and the tent would continue to stand tall. Maybe a little burnt, but still a decent shelter. "Can barely sleep with this rain."

"I've read somewhere that the sound of it helps people sleep."

"Unfortunately, I'm not one of them."

Aziraphale hummed and looked back to his book, flipping a page. Once again, Crowley found himself watching the angel read, his eyes completely focused on what was written inside. It was always difficult to get him away from his books. Especially now, considering they were stuck in here until the storm passed.

Crowley couldn't imagine the disappointment Aziraphale must have been feeling right now. And in his own way, Crowley was disappointed too. He could imagine the night air brushing against their skin as they sat under the stars, finding constellations. At least, that's what Crowley would do. It made him proud knowing that something he created had been looked upon and marveled at since the beginning of time. If the weather didn't rebel, he would show Aziraphale his projects, tell him the shapes humans could see in the sky and what they meant. And he knew Aziraphale would hang on his every word. He would stare at Crowley with that smile on his face, nodding and urging Crowley to continue if he so much as paused to take a breath. Then Crowley would stop, staring back at those deep blue eyes, and realize how close they had suddenly gotten. Slowly, they would inch closer and closer until-

There was a sigh, causing Crowley to snap out of his daydream. He looked over, watching Aziraphale adjust the collar of his jacket.

"Getting rather muggy in here," Aziraphale murmured.

Crowley nodded, suddenly feeling very sweaty. "Yeah. Rain will do that."

"I'll just..." He didn't finish his sentence before letting his tan coat slip off his shoulders and down his arms. After falling to the ground, he picked it up and carefully folded it before setting aside.

This was pathetic, all he was doing was taking off his coat. But Crowley observed as Aziraphale's hands smoothed out the wrinkles of his coat, picking off a stray piece of lint with delicate fingers. He watched as Aziraphale began to roll up his sleeves, revealing more of his soft, smooth skin. Dear Lord, how does he keep his skin so healthy all the time? Every time Crowley laid a hand on Aziraphale, he was never rough or dry. He could drag his fingers over it, wrap his hand over Aziraphale's, stroke his wrist and get lost in the sensation of it all.

"Crowley."

He blinked, looking up to see Aziraphale smirking down at him. "Is something the matter? You look distracted."

Oh. So this is the game he wanted to play. Still, as much as Crowley wanted to play along, another part of him wanted to act as ignorant as possible, see how frustrated the angel could get. So Crowley cleared his throat and laid back down on his mattress. "Just thinking of the plants back home."

"Oh. Really?" There was a tinge of disappointment, but Aziraphale hid it with a clear of his throat. "I'm sure they will be fine. We'll be back by tomorrow, after all."

"I suppose you're right. Though the weather could have been better."

"Yes, I agree." He sighed, but an innocent-looking grin sneaked onto Aziraphale's face. "But it's not like we can't do anything in here!"

Here was his second try, thought Crowley. "Really? Like what?"

"Well, we could read the book I brought along." He said, gesturing to the book on his lap. "I think you would really like Dorian Gray."

"Sorry, angel. Not interested."

He frowned. "Okay...Oh! What about that video gaming machine you sometimes have? The one with the car racing game!"

A chuckle escaped Crowley's lips. "I left that at home, unfortunately."

"Oh. I see."

He's leading up to it. Crowley can sense it coming. By the way Aziraphale was adjusting his bow tie, he was ready to crack.

"There must be something we could do, Crowley." The angel fiddled with one end of his tie. "It doesn't seem the weather is going to let up soon." Slowly, ever so slowly, the tie began to unravel as he pulled down on it.

Hypnotized again, Crowley watched as the fabric hung around Aziraphale's neck. That neck that was so perfect for trailing kisses on and nibbling lightly. It always got a reaction from Aziraphale, with a light moan or perhaps a gasp. Either one was a delight to listen to.

"We're out in the middle of the woods, with no one around." Aziraphale continued, looking at Crowley and smirking again as he bathed in his attention. "Even if we did make noise, the rain would most likely block it out."

Crowley watched as a hand moved to Aziraphale's vest, undoing a button with a simple flick of his thumb. Agonizing seconds passed as the vest was removed, falling to the ground the same way his coat had just a few minutes before.

"Any ideas of how we could entertain ourselves, my dear?"

He could just rip his shirt off right now. It would be so easy. But that wasn't how the game was played. Crowley had to hold back. As much as he would love to lay his hands on Aziraphale's chest, slide them down to his hips and pepper his stomach with kisses, he had to keep his distance for now. Aziraphale had to give the signal, then Crowley could be free to do whatever he wanted with him. But it was getting so difficult to just watch Aziraphale tug at his shirt collar, revealing a little bit of his collar bone.

"I think you've got something figured out, don't you," said Crowley, feeling hotter by the minute. Whether it was the rain or whatever was going on here, he wasn't sure.

"Do I?" With a masterful flick of his thumb, a button was undone.

Crowley gulped. It was taking all his energy to not tackle Aziraphale to the ground. "Angel, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting with me."

"Flirting?" Another button was removed. "I'm just taking off my clothes to combat the humidity." He flashed a knowing smirk. "But I wouldn't object to you helping me with-"

Aziraphale was interrupted with a kiss smashing into his lips, causing him to fall back onto the ground with a demon on top of him. With jittery fingers, Crowley began to do the rest of the work, opening Aziraphale's shirt with no hesitation. As his hands wandered, caressing and massaging Aziraphale's chest as they traveled down to his hips, Crowley kissed and nipped at his lips. Aziraphale returned the favor, but laid a hand on his chest and pushing him gently back. He grinned, his gaze mixed with lust and amusement.

"Now, now," he said, "it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one undressed."

Crowley snapped his fingers. His clothes instantly disappeared, appearing again folded neatly next to the mattress. The only thing remaining were his boxer shorts, showing off a very obvious bump by his crotch.

Aziraphale pouted. "Spoilsport."

"Taking things slow isn't my style, angel. I thought you would know that by now."

Still staring him dead in the eye, Aziraphale's hand slowly made its way to the zipper of his pants, pulling it down. "Patience is a virtue, my dear. I'll tell you when you can touch me."

"But-"

"Hm?" He pulled his pants down just an inch, showing off the curve of his hip. Just one more inch, thought Crowley. His heart was pounding in his chest as Aziraphale slowly, ever so slowly, revealed the start of his bottom. "You're not protesting, are you?"

Crowley gulped again. He just wanted Aziraphale all over him, have his fun with him. Even if he was being a big tease about it, Crowley knew they would both get what they wanted in the end.

With his pants fallen into a pile on the floor, Crowley finally got the opportunity to gaze over Aziraphale in all his beauty. As always, his bush was neatly trimmed, and he watched as Aziraphale brought a hand painfully close to where his clit would be. Venus wishes she was as beautiful as his angel was, he thought.

"There," Aziraphale murmured, sitting on his knees and leaning towards Crowley. "I feel cooler already."

Crowley couldn't take it anymore. He needed to put his hands on him again, just let himself go crazy with lust. He couldn't touch Aziraphale, but he needed to give his cock attention or he was going to go crazy. So he reached a hand into his shorts-

The demon suddenly found himself laying on the mattress, his wrists held above his head on the pillow. In his new position, Crowley could only look up at Aziraphale, staring down back at him like he was caught stealing a cookie from the jar.

"I would rather you didn't do that, Crowley. I want these next few moments to last."

Blood rushed to Crowley's cheeks as his boxers were forcefully pulled down, causing his erection to stand straight up. Aziraphale looked down at it and laid a finger on the tip. As his finger circled around it, Crowley bit his bottom lip, swallowing down any whimpers that would dare come up.

"I have a confession to make," Aziraphale said as he removed his finger, "I might have planned this little trip to have one of our...intimate moments outdoors."

Crowley took a deep breath to calm himself before responding. "I should have known. You can't just ask for it, can you?"

"I thought you liked surprises. And besides," Aziraphale said as he sat on Crowley's thighs, readying himself, "you're the one who jumped on me as soon as you saw a chance."

"Shut it. It's not my fault you have the perfect body. Have you seen yourself, Aziraphale? Your curves would make anyone cra-"

He gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth. His cock twitched as Aziraphale brought himself down on it, his inner walls effortlessly parting for its entrance. Aziraphale moaned softly, becoming more intense as Crowley's dick made its way further upwards. It was all Crowley could do not to just ram into him and go to town. But watching his angel enjoy himself as he mounted him was a nice show.  
Finally, Aziraphale moaned loudly as he clutched Crowley's shoulders, supporting himself as he breathed heavily. He sighed blissfully as he started to move his hips. A whine finally escaped from Crowley as he brought his hands to Aziraphale's sides. Just feeling how much his angel trembled as he satisfied himself on his cock, how much sweat was clinging to his skin, it took all of Crowley's restraint not to push him over and fuck him until the sun revealed itself from behind the clouds. Crowley's muscles trembled as he already felt himself reaching the edge of ecstasy.

"Oh, Crowley..." Aziraphale moaned as his motions quickened. He leaned down, their stomachs touching, resting his forehead on his demon's. "I need you...I need you to-"

"Don't worry. It's coming. Jussst keep moving." And with another moan rising from his throat, he gave Aziraphale a deep kiss. Not even two seconds had passed before Aziraphale had slipped his tongue inside Crowley's mouth, sounds of pleasure vibrating against each other. Crowley's hands kept themselves busy on Aziraphale's hips, guiding his movements. The only thing missing was the creak of the bed beneath them, but it was too much to ask of an air mattress to start making sounds.

Crowley's thighs trembled, he was getting close. He was right there, just an inch away from release.

"Crowley, please..." Aziraphale begged, obviously reaching his limit too. "Come in me, please! I need it, I need it, hurry up!"

Fine. Might as well give him what he wants. With hands on Aziraphale's hips, he slammed him down on his cock.

Oh lord, the noises Aziraphale made when he came. The way he struggled to form words, struggled to breathe, just shuddering and crying out as the orgasm took over his whole body. It was always worth it to see him finish, and Crowley might have felt a little pride in knowing he was the only one who could make him feel like this.

With shaking legs, Aziraphale got off of Crowley, caked in sweat as he laid down next to him on the mattress. "Perfect..." He sighed. "I needed that."

"Did you?" Crowley asked, still figuring out how to talk again. "It feels muggier in here than it was before."

"Yes, but it did help pass the time, didn't it?" Aziraphale looked upward, listening to the sound of light sprinkling. "At least the weather's cleared up a bit."

"Yeah." With tired arms, Crowley wrapped his arms around his angel into an embrace. "You know, you might be right. The sound of rain is nice."

There was a small chuckle as Aziraphale settled into his new position. "It is, isn't it?"


End file.
